Reguarding Danny Mahealani
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: Aidan tries to talk some since into his brother regarding Danny but Ethan doesn't want to hear it. One-shot & no beta


Danny exited the locker room showers with a towel around his waist. Practice was over but he stayed late and he wasn't alone.

Ethan followed Danny out of the shower and over to his locker that was right next to Danny's. "So what are your plans this afternoon?" He said pulling the towel off his head and drying his hair.

"Nothing why what did you have in mind?" Danny said starting to get dressed.

"I thought we could hang out." Ethan said starting to get dressed as well.

"I thought you had something to do with your brother." Danny said putting on his shirt. "He told me earlier that he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah I bet he might." Ethan said.

"Are you guys not talking or something?" Danny asked sitting down and putting on his shoes.

"Not really." Ethan said.

"Whats going on between you two?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Ethan said. "We just had a little disagreement."

"It must have been something important to keep you from talking to him." Danny said.

Ethan sighed and sat next to Danny. "It is actually." He looked over at Danny and smiled. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. I'm here with you and that's all that matters to me."

Danny smiled. "You're crazy, you know that."

Ethan chuckled. "Maybe I am but I don't care. Danny I need to tell you something and I want to do it now before-"

Danny sat back on the bench. "Before what?"

"It's not important." Ethan said. "What is important is that I've started to really care about you and I did something I never thought I could."

"And whats that?" Danny asked.

"I fell in love with you." Ethan said.

"What?" Danny said.

"I love you." Ethan said again. He looked behind him when he felt another presence in the locker room with them.

Danny followed his gaze. "What is it?"

"I'll meet you outside." Ethan said still looking around.

"Ethan?" Danny said.

"Go Danny." Ethan said. "I'll meet you outside." He watched Danny pick up his bag and leave the locker room. When he could no longer hear Danny's heart beat he stood up. "What do you want Aidan?"

Aidan walked out of the showers and over to his brother. "Did just hear that right?" He said, making sure to keep distance between him and his brother. "You fell for him, are you crazy? Thats the number one thing he taught us. Never develop feeling for a target and look at you now."

Ethan sighed. "It's none of your business what I do."

"You're my brother." Aidan said. "So your business is my business."

"Not Danny." Ethan said.

Aidan smiled. "You're going to get the human killed. I'd hate to see you heartbroken once that happens."

"Thats not going to happen." Ethan said.

"Really because the way I see it something can always go wrong." Aidan said. "Maybe I go over to his house, maybe I say some things that might upset him, maybe one thing leads to another and something happens. Maybe I accidentally rip his throat out."

Ethan was across the room in seconds. His fist connecting with his brother's face. Sending him across the room. "And I swear to god you'll live to regret it."

Aidan smiled and popped his broken jaw back in place. Standing up he wiped his face. "Oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve."

Ethan growled and ran at his brother. Spearing him into where the showers were. Grabbing his head he hit it against the tile walls over and over again. Standing up he stood over his brother. "The day you touch Danny Malhaloni will be the last day you breathe from your mouth." He left the showers, picking up his book bag as he left the locker room. He could still hear his brother moaning in pain. When he got outside he saw Danny sitting on the back of his motorcycle and he smiled. "Sorry it took so long."

"What happened?" Danny asked. "You're all sweaty and it look likes you got in a fight."

"It's just hot." Ethan said stopping next to his bike. Danny sat back and Ethan got on in front of him.

Danny groaned. "You need to get a bigger bike."

Ethan smiled. "This bike is plenty big for the both of us." He said starting his bike as Danny wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey are you and your brother fight because of what he tried to do a few weeks ago?" Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"He came to me pretending to be you." Danny said. "I think he was a little upset when I called him out on it as soon as he opened his mouth."

"So you can tell us apart?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "It's actually very easy to tell you apart."

"Good to know." Ethan said pulling out of the parking lot. Danny's arms tighten around his waist.

"Hey Ethan." Danny said.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"I love you too." Danny said resting his head on Ethan back.

Right then Ethan knew that it didn't matter what his brother thought. He loved Danny and there was no way he was walking away from him.

**A/N Man I'm so obsessed with Dethon right now. I hope you've enjoyed this new fic and I can assure you that it won't be the last, please review.**


End file.
